


How I met Benedict Cumberbatch

by Charlie_Cleaver



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Cleaver/pseuds/Charlie_Cleaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promemoria numero otto: ricordati che non ci sarà nessun Daniel Cleaver a trovare sexy i tuoi impicci e a fare sesso di conseguenza.<br/>---<br/>Alla presentazione del suo libro, Georgia sapeva che ci sarebbe stato Benedict Cumberbatch, il suo agente gliel'aveva detto.<br/>L'unica cosa di cui non era cosciente è che avrebbe condiviso con l'attore inglese dei biscotti ai cereali, sigarette bolsceviche e "I will survive" di Gloria Gaynor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met Benedict Cumberbatch

**How I met Benedict Cumberbatch**

 

 

 

Per tutta la serata non avevo fatto altro che parlare con tante persone, molte delle quali che nemmeno conoscevo. Patrick, il mio agente, mi aveva indirizzata vagamente prima di entrare nell’attico (con uno splendido terrazzo, dovevo ammetterlo) dove il mio libro sarebbe stato presentato.  

Per quanto fossi affascinata dalla gente famosa e dal fatto che qualcuno sarebbe venuto da me a congratularsi, quella sera avevo voglia di stare a casa e guardare un film. Mi andava anche bene un cartone animato, l’importante era che, al mio fianco, ci fosse stato il compagno gelato.

Quella sì che sarebbe stata una bella serata!

Eppure in quel posto, con un calice di vino in mano e lo sguardo che, noioso, vagava per la stanza. E lo stomaco che brontolava, visto che da persona molto intelligente non avevo mangiato prima di andare lì, non seguendo il consiglio del mio agente. Tuttavia, nella mia ampia borsetta nera, avevo qualche biscotto ai cereali con la frutta e le mie fidate sigarette da bolscevico che, per mia sfortuna, nessun Robbie Turnermi aveva rollato.

Non ero una persona normale.

Approfittai di quel momento per allontanarmi dalla bolgia generale e sedermi su uno di quegli invitanti divanetti bianchi che sembravano chiamarmi a gran voce.

 

 

**_Promemoria numero uno:_ ** _non portare più queste scarpe col tacco per più di mezz’ora._

 

 

Occupato. Pazienza, avevo bisogno di sedermi o le mie caviglie mi avrebbero abbandonata in poco tempo. Più mi avvicinavo più mi rendevo conto che conoscevo quella persona. Di vista, ovvio. Non ci eravamo mai incontrati ma di certo sapevo chi era. E poi il mio agente mi aveva informato della sua presenza per quella sera, accompagnato dalla sorellastra.

Benedict Cumberbatch se ne stava seduto lì, concentrato a scrivere col proprio cellulare, incurante del fatto che a breve mi sarei seduta vicino a lui.

Sì, comodo il divanetto. Ottima scelta.

« Annoiato? » chiesi nell’esatto momento in cui mi resi conto che aveva staccato lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefono. « Con sincerità, tanto mi sto annoiando anch’io. »

Aggiunsi un sorriso alle mie parole, rimanendo col viso rivolto verso di lui. La calma con cui riuscii a rivolgermi verso l’interessato mi sorprese. Era pur sempre un attore degno di nota.

D’altronde a chi non piaceva Benedict Cumberbatch di quei tempi?

« No no, è una serata tranquilla, anche se un piccolo buffet non sarebbe stato un male. »

Aveva ragione. Magari un grande buffet, dal quale tutti avrebbero potuto mangiare e io non sarei sembrata la solita morta di fame mentre mi abbuffavo con classe.

« Hai fame? »   
Quella domanda mi uscii piuttosto spontaneamente. « Ho dei biscotti in borsa e qualche sigaretta, se vuoi. Se non fumi tanto meglio, fumo io per te. »

 

 

**_Pr_ ** **_omemoria numero due:_ ** _evitare di sembrare logorroica._   
__

 

 

L’attore rise, forse più imbarazzato da quello che avevo detto che altro.

« Vada per i biscotti e qualche sigaretta. »   
Un attimo, le mie caviglie dovevano ancora riprendersi e avevo ancora tutto il tempo per dire qualcosa di incredibilmente insensato e – forse – fuori luogo.

« Tu sei? »

Alle mie parole Benedict Cumberbatch aggrottò le sopracciglia, decisamente sorpreso. Probabilmente tutti gli attori si aspettavano di essere riconosciuti da chiunque, comprese donne con gli occhiali grandi come fanali, che nascondevano biscotti e sigarette nelle proprie borse.

Ergo il dilemma andava risolto.

« Voglio dire, so benissimo chi sei, ma presentarsi è pur sempre buona educazione. Sarebbe orribile parlare per ore ed ore sapendo il nome dell’altro con la consapevolezza che, in realtà, la persona con cui dialoghi non conosce il tuo. E poi ognuno se ne va per la propria strada, coscienti di aver dimenticato qualcosa in quella conversazione. »

 

 

**_Promemoria numero tre:_ ** _se hai fame, mangia o ogni cosa che dirai ti farà sembrare una pazza._

 

 

« Pienamente d’accordo. »

Ma dai?

A quel punto quella con l’espressione sorpresa ero io, eppure in breve tempo nacque un sorriso sulle mie labbra quando mi tese la mano, in segno di evidente presentazione.

« Benedict. »  
Gliela strinsi, tuttavia senza riuscire a dirgli il mio nome poiché mi precedette di poco.

« In ogni caso so chi sei. Sei sul retro della copertina di ogni libro. »  
E io che credevo di fare la figura della sconosciuta-appena-scovata. Touché.

« Georgia. »

Mi alzai poco dopo, con l’irresistibile desiderio – che dovetti reprimere – di sgranchirmi le gambe quasi fossi stata a poltrire per ore ed ore davanti alla tv. La sensazione, tuttavia, era esattamente quella.

« Allora biscotti? »

« Perfetto! »

E con altre poche parole ci congedammo silenziosamente, andando di conseguenza in terrazza. Non eravamo i soli ad aver avuto quell’idea, ma era uno spazio abbastanza grande da accontentare tutti.

Non mi fu mai chiaro il perché decisi di avere la compagna di Benedict Cumberbatch per quei pochi minuti di libertà. Forse era il fascino dell’immagine dell’attore, forse era la voglia di parlare con qualcuno di diverso. O forse, più semplicemente, era la fame.

Diedi la colpa a quest’ultima e non ci pensai più.

Armeggiai nella mia borsa, constatando di avere tutto quello che prima avevo elencato, fino a quando non estrassi quei pochi biscotti che mi ero portata da casa: mania che avevo sin dall’università, a prova di attacchi di fame improvvisi.

« Integrali con cereali e frutta. Un po’ tristi. »

Glieli offrii come promesso, accompagnati da un sorriso.

 

 

**_Promemoria numero quattro:_ ** _non far capire che vorresti mangiare qualche schifezza ipercalorica e soprattutto che saresti capace di mangiarti se ne avessi la possibilità._

 

 

Mi ringraziò, prendendo un biscotto e addentandolo, imitandolo poco dopo.

 

 

**_Promemoria numero cinque:_ ** _non perdere briciole dalla bocca mentre mastichi._

 

 

Perché diavolo dovevo riempirmi di briciole? Dovevo sembrare incapace di masticare, ai suoi occhi.  
Velocemente eliminai ogni residuo biscottoso che accidentalmente, ma non troppo, era finito sul mio vestito. Non sarebbe stato l’ideale per la serata.

Con la coda dell’occhio lo vidi sorridere leggermente. Che impacciata!  
Mi risistemai gli occhiali sul naso e continuai come se nulla fosse successo, evitando di farne un affare di stato.

« Mh, comunque complimenti per il libro. Mi è piaciuto. »

Ironica, risposi. « Non dirlo solo perché ti ho dato un biscotto. »

Rise alle mie parole. Aveva una risata particolare. Profonda, tanto quanto la sua voce. Gli si addiceva.

« Sono serissimo! Mi è davvero piaciuto. Stile, trama. »

« Pacchetto completo, quindi. Grazie, ma ti prego non parliamo del mio libro. Ho tutta la sera per sentirmi chiedere “ Al capitolo tot come sei arrivata a quella soluzione? ” . »

La mia non voleva essere una cattiveria, tuttavia desideravo uscire un po’ da quello schema che la serata stessa mi proponeva.

Mangiammo qualche altro biscotto, riponendo gli altri nella borsa, parlando di cose futili come il tempo e le ultime novità in giro a Londra. In realtà fu una chiacchierata breve, fatta di sorrisetti imbarazzati e silenzi molto scontati.

Gli offrii una sigaretta, come da me nuovamente promesso, pensando in un primo momento che l’avrebbe rifiutata. Mi sbagliai, invece, poiché l’afferrò dalle mie dita e in seguito lo guardai tentare di accenderla con l’accendino che gli avevo passato solo in seguito.

 

 

**_ Promemoria numero sei: _ ** _non fissare la gente mentre fuma. Sembri una maniaca._

 

 

Il vento non era dalla sua parte, facendo così che la fiammella non prendesse vita. Bisbigliò un vago incitamento, tenendo tra le labbra il filtrino della sigaretta.

Fu in quel momento che mi resi conto delle pieghette sul collo. Erano in qualche modo adorabili ai miei occhi. Forse era dovuto al fatto che prediligevo gli uomini con una leggera sostanza e con qualche normalità in più.

Tuttavia non potevo stare lì immobile a fissare il suo collo – che osservai bene, notando la presenza di una spruzzata di piccoli chiari nei -  così mi sistemai davanti a lui, coprendolo parzialmente da quel venticello.

« Aspetta…»

Gli presi l’accendino dalle mani e dopo un paio di tentativi riuscii ad accendergli la sigaretta e feci la stessa cosa con la mia, una volta portato il filtrino alle labbra.

Non restarono altro che nuvole di fumo e qualche breve . E poi niente altro.

« Solitamente sono gli uomini ad accendere alle signore. » fece giustamente notare, espirando dalle labbra. Ora che l’avevo ad una breve distanza, notai quanto strana fosse la forma delle sue labbra. Definita, questo era certo, ma pur sempre strana.

« Mh, non rispetto molto i cliché. Sono noiosi. »

Quello era un ottimo modo elegante per dire che, in realtà, non ero abituata a ricevere buone azioni di galanteria, ma di certo non era il momento per lamentarmi di cose simili.

 

 

« Georgia, tra poco hai il discorso. »

Il viso lentigginoso del mio agente fece capolino nel mio campo visivo proprio nell’esatto momento in cui stavo facendo l’ultimo tiro della sigaretta.

Tempismo perfetto, Patrick.

Feci cenno che sarei giunta subito, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra che un attimo dopo rivolsi al mio compagno di fughe brevi.  
Avrei voluto ringraziarlo, come qualsiasi persona normale avrebbe fatto, ma non fui abbastanza accorta nei miei pensieri.

« Ancora biscotti? »

« Oh no, grazie. Ho superato la fase di fame critica. »

« Puoi sempre scappare e andare a mangiarti qualcosa. »

Cosa che io avrei fatto volentieri, se fossi stata al suo posto.

Mi accinsi così ad entrare per fare quel discorso che il mio agente aveva detto di prepararmi, ma che in realtà non avevo fatto per estrema pigrizia.

Come di consueto c’era una piccola presentazione della sottoscritta e in quel momento mi venne in mente Bridget Jones intenta a presentare il signor “FissaTette” Fitzherbert.

 

 

**_Promemoria numero sette:_ ** _ evitare di diventare una Jones di turno. ****_

 

 

Ed ecco che venne fatto il mio nome e un attimo dopo avevo il microfono in mano, pronta per cominciare a parlare. A raccontare di come ero arrivata fin lì e di come le idee nella mia testa mi avessero guidata fino a quel libro che, in fin dei conti, aveva fatto la mia fortuna.

 

 

**_Promemoria numero otto_ ** _: ricordati che non ci sarà nessun Daniel Cleaver a trovare sexy i tuoi impicci e a fare sesso di conseguenza._

 

 

Concentrazione prima di tutto e un bel sorriso da compagnia.

« Grazie. Grazie davvero di avermi dato una possibilità simile. Davvero, non potevo sperare di meglio. »

Balle.

« Ci sono così tante persone da ringraziare che, con tutta sincerità, non saprei nemmeno da dove partire. »

Mi scappò un leggero sbuffo che potevo tranquillamente risparmiarmi.

Il peggio arrivò solo qualche secondo dopo, quando mi resi conto che sarebbe davvero stato un bene per Benedict Cumberbatch andarsene da quella serata. Perché in quell’attimo di silenzio, in cui cercavo di fare ordine tra le cose che avrei dovuto dire, mi resi conto che non avevo tolto l’audio dal mio cellulare.

 

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified._

Aggrottai le sopracciglia.

 

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side._

 

… merda.

 

_But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong._

 

Velocemente cercai il telefono, riposto nella tasca dei pantaloni che quella sera avevo deciso di indossare – invece del solito noioso vestito nero – chiudendo la chiamata in entrata.

Perché mai mia madre doveva telefonarmi a quell’ora, ben sapendo dove fossi? Con chi avevo parlato quella mattina, con un alieno?!  
Alzai lo sguardo dall’IPhone, con un’espressione di imbarazzo in volto e un sorriso tirato.

E in quel momento, tra tutti i visi presenti, il mio sguardo doveva ovviamente fermarsi sula figura di Benedict Cumberbatch, intento a ridere insieme a tutti gli altri.  
A giocare forse a proprio vantaggio era la sua risata, conosciuta già prima in terrazza.

 

**_  
_**

**_Promemoria numero nove:_ ** _togliere “I will survive” come suoneria._

 

 

« Scusate, mea culpa. Dov’ero rimasta? »

Ripresi a parare come se nulla fosse, mentre nel profondo sapevo che tutti si stavano chiedendo se davvero ascoltavo Gloria Gaynor. Domanda che mi sarei fatta anche io, se fosse accaduto a qualcun altro. E avrei riso, forse in modo leggermente esagerato, seguendo la massa dei presenti.

 

 

Evento concluso. Discorso concluso. Ringraziamenti finali conclusi.  
Da quel preciso momento in poi cominciava la mia personale serata, fatta di tutto ciò che avevo programmato fin dall’inizio. Ero ovviamente ancora indecisa se guardare “Il Re Leone” o puntare a un film, come “Gambit” che non avevo ancora visto, ma quelli erano problemi che avrei risolto velocemente una volta arrivata a casa.

Prima però avrei voluto salutare il mio compagno di sigarette bolsceviche, per cortesia e, segretamente, per spiegargli che in realtà, musicalmente parlando, non ero rimasta bloccata negli anni ottanta.

« “I will survive”, eh? »

Precisamente.

« Se conosci un modo per cancellare le figure di merda dimmelo pure. » risposi, mentre nella mia testa mi scavavo la fossa da sola. Odiavo quando le cose non avvenivano nel modo in cui volevo io, ovvero la maggior parte delle volte che facevo qualcosa.

« No dai, è stato divertente. Hai smosso un po’ il tepore generale. »

Sembrava davvero convinto di quel che stava dicendo. O forse, più semplicemente, mi ero fatta ingannare dall’espressione sorridente che aveva assunto in quel momento.

Un bel sorriso, comunque.

« Lo prendo come un complimento. »

« Vuole esserlo, infatti. »

 

 

 

**_Promemoria numero dieci:_ ** _porta sempre con te biscotti e sigarette da nascondere nella borsa._

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei voluto concludere con un “ And that kids is how I met you father. ”  
> WRONG FANDOM!
> 
>  
> 
> Dunque. Ennesima follia nata da non so dove, in un momento di noia mentre sgranocchiavo quei biscotti integrali ai cereali con pezzettini di frutta.
> 
> Prima cosa pratica che vorrei dire è che questa os è collegata alla mia altra os “[Terre d'Hermès](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1379917)”. Se non l’avete letta, fatelo! Per la prima volta posso dire di aver creato qualcosa di carino.
> 
> Piccolo riferimento ad “Espiazione” all’inizio della storia, quando parlo di questo Robbie Turner. Chi ha letto il libro (o visto il film) potrà capire. Per chi non avesse fatto nessuna delle due case (male, molto molto male) Robbie è uno dei protagonisti di questa storia sopracitata, al quale viene chiesto di rollare una sigaretta.  
> E poi ci sono tanti altri riferimenti al mondo di Bridget Jones.
> 
> Ah, per quanto riguarda l’accenno della sorellastra di Benedict, non è di mia invenzione. Ne ha davvero una, stessa madre padre diverso, più vecchia di lui. Si chiama Tracy Peacock.
> 
> Per il resto sappiate che mi sono divertita a scrivere questa cosa molto strana e spero sia piaciuta anche a voi, almeno tanto quanto è piaciuta a me, anche perché comincio a shippare la coppia Benedict/Georgia.
> 
>  
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
